Sackboy vs. Steve
Sackboy vs. Steve is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description The battle of Creativity. Who is better? Interlude Creativity. It's a powerful word for the most imaginative beings. Of all these beings, 2 reign supreme. The Sackboy from LittleBigPlanet. And Steve from Minecraft. I'm your announcer and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Sackboy The sackboy is the brown, beady-eyed hero of the LittleBigPlanet games. He is one of the most creative characters ever to be created. He uses his trusty popit to bring his brilliant ideas to fruition. With the popit he can do anything from create matter out of thin air to changing sea level entirely. The popit can also pick up anything and place it where the sackboy wants. The only exception being other players. Sackboy doesn't only rely on his popit, he has a variety of other weapons. All these weapons can be customized to his liking. For example, he has a helmet that can fire whatever he wants it to fire out of the front of the helmet. He has a grappling hook that can go to the edge of the screen to swing on. Sackboy has a climbing ability which works on rope-based textures like vines. He also has experience in Karting. He is also no slouch in a fight. He has taken on many of the most popular playstation characters in heated, hand-to-hand combat. The most impressive being Kratos, the god of war himself. He also has a spaceship that he calls, the pod, which can take him to many different worlds as fast as the internet will go. Sackboy also has other friends he can call to his aid. These being: Oddsock, Swoop, and Toggle. OddSock is a four-legged, dog-like character who can run faster than Sackboy and can wall-jump. Swoop is a bird-like character who can fly freely around levels and can pick up other light objects. In addition to objects, Swoop can pick up other characters. Toggle is another character, who can transform between a large, heavy version and a small, light version. The larger version is much heavier than Sackboy and can weigh down platforms or pressure plates. His miniature version is called Little Toggle, and can walk quickly on the surface of water, is very small and can fit through tight spaces. Sackboy has done some impressive things. He stopped a rogue creative curator from stealing ideas, defeated the Negativatron from destroying the world, and stopped Newton. Sackboy also has weaknesses. To use his popit he needs to get to the different menus, which takes time to do. Sackboy may be powerful but he is not very durable. Get a good hit in and he won't be getting up. Sackboy may be small but you know what they say. Big things come in small packages. Steve Steve is the main protagonist of the popular sandbox game, Minecraft. Steve is a survivor. He has many talents that range from swordfighting to farming. Steve is an experienced sword fighter and has taken on many many mobs that try to invade his precious creations. He has also proven effective against other humans. Steve also has a variety of ways to attack. Because of his quick ability to destroy and construct things, thanks to his trusty iron tools, he has complete control over the battlefield of which he fights. Steve is strong enough to swing an iron pickaxe 4 times with one hand every second. Same with an iron shovel, which could be heavier. He can also swing his sword at the same speed. If he needs to destroy a large area in a short time he can rely on his excessive amount of TNT. It doesn't have the most impressive blast radius, but it is still very effective with crowd control. Steve has an abundance of Ender Pearls at his disposal as well. Ender Pearls take Steve wherever he needs to be as long as he can throw them far enough. Steve is also an experienced Alchemist. He can brew potions to heal him, damage his enemies, weaken his enemies, make him stronger, and even make him completely invisible. He has a powerful bow and 64 arrows to use. Steve is a genius. He has made several unique inventions such as the pistons and many others. There are some weaknesses to this seemingly unkillable character. He is only as smart as the player playing him, and that has led him to some quick deaths. Falling into lava, creeper sneaking up from behind and such. He also isn't the most durable person you could fight. His armor will break if put under continuous stress. Without his tools, he can't damage anything but a tree. Steve has some impressive feats. He has taken down forests with his bare hands, he has completely wiped out a field of animals in under a minute, and has taken down powerful foes such as the Ender Dragon and the Wither. And no matter where Steve is fighting, he will never get wet or cold. He does whatever needs to be done in that teal shirt and blue jeans. Steve is definitely a force to be reckoned with. DEATH BATTLE! -Panned shot of a blocky forest- A cardboard spaceship lands on the outside of the forest. Sackboy steps out of the ship. He stops to take a look around. He is confused. He got curious when he found the ??? world on his pod menu. Yet, he sees nothing special about this world. He takes a walk through the forest. He finds a river and follows it. He sees a nice, little square house at the end of the river against a lake. He steps closer. The door swings open and Steve walks out of the house. He spots Sackboy and quickly puts on his Iron helmet and pulls out his iron sword. Sackboy panics and pulls out a custom sword from his popit. They stare at each other for a short little while. FIGHT! Steve charges. Sackboy uses the popit to control his sword. They clash swords. Steve is violently slashing. Sackboy blocks everything and pushes Steve back. Steve flies back into his house. He realizes he will need to step it up. While Steve is getting up, Sackboy goes into his tools and spawns a checkpoint. He runs over it. The light around it lights up. Steve charges again. Sackboy quickly picks up the sword and is on the defensive. He looks for an opening to take the offensive. Steve swings horizontally, backs up, jumps and brings his sword over his head. Sackboy sees his chance and takes it. He stabs Steve in the stomach. Steve flies backward and lands on his back in the dirt, sword by his side. Sackboy sticks his tongue out in his smile. Steve gets up and pulls out a health potion. He drinks it in 7 quick gulps. He checks his health. All 10 hearts. He checks his hunger. 9 hams. He pulls out a bow and aims for Sackboy. Sackboy panics and creates a wood wall in between them. The arrow hits the shield. Steve is getting frustrated. He runs for sackboy. Sackboy picks up the sword he used before. Steve pulls out a piston and a lever and quickly places them. He jumps on the piston and presses the lever, sending him flying into the air. He goes over the sword and is preparing his strike. Sackboy panics. Steve swings. Sackboy is gone. "Did I get him?" Steve thinks. Steve gets rammed in the back by something. He looks over and there is a weird 4-legged creature. OddSock charges Steve. Steve blocks the attack. Sackboy calls in Big Toggle. Big Toggle runs at Steve. Steve throws a potion at him. CRASH! Everything goes dark for toggle. He wonders where everything went. He panics and slams the ground around him. He keeps doing this until he gets tired. Steve sees his chance and drinks a strength potion. He winds back his sword, charges, and slices Toggle straight in half. Toggle falls over. Dead. Sackboy jumps out. He calls OddSock back. Steve drinks a speed potion. OddSock charges Steve. Steve charges Oddsock. They clash. They keep running back and clashing. OddSock shows no sign of stopping. Steve realizes he will need to do something quick. OddSock charges and jumps. Steve throws a potion at OddSock. OddSock feels weak. He falls over. He can't get up. His eyes start to close. It was poison! He sees Steve from his closing eyes. Steve pulls out a bow. He fires. Right between his eyes. OddSock lies lifeless on the floor. Sackboy runs out from hiding and starts getting scared. He calls in Swoop. Swoop flies in and picks up Steve. He drops him. Steve hits the ground hard. He checks his health. 1 heart. Steve quickly drinks 2 health potions. Back to full health. Swoop picks him up again. Steve gets an idea. He punches Swoop and starts falling. He throws an ender pearl. It goes past Swoop. Swoop laughs at his miss. Steve smirks. He vanishes. Swoop panics. Swoop looks up. Steve is flying down from above. Swoop has no time. Steve stabs him right through his heart. Swoop falls dead to the dirt. Steve throws his ender pearl to the top of his house. He jumps to the ground safely. Sackboy is truly terrified now. Steve tries to sprint but fails. He looks at his status. He has 2 hams left. He checks his inventory. No food. He turns for his house. Sackboy sees him running and pulls out his helmet. He fires an explosive destroying Steve's house. Steve falls backward from the explosion. Sackboy begins to shoot explosives. Steve counters them with throwing TNT. It is a stalemate. The explosions meet in the middle. Sackboy has had enough. He goes into his popit and raises the sea level by 50 blocks. They are both underwater. Sackboy wants to finish this battle. Steve drinks a water breathing potion. Sackboy spawns a long platform. Sackboy flys to the surface on the platform. Steve leaps onto the massive empty surface. Steve starts firing arrows. Sackboy blocks them with a wood shield. Steve notices this and lights TNT and throws it. Sackboy grabs the TNT with the popit and throws it back. Steve falls backward from the explosion. 3 hearts. 1/2 hams. No armor. Steve slowly starts getting up. Sackboy spawns 10 sackbots. They run over and grab Steve. Sackboy puts on his explosive helmet and fires a volley of explosives. Steve, unable to move, can only watch as the explosives that will bring him to death come closer. Steve closes eyes. He hears a loud BOOM! Then emptiness. KO! Sackboy takes everything off. He raises his hands in the air, sticks his tongue out, flings his head wildly from side to side. The winner is Sackboy! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Microsoft vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle